Evoltech Worm
by TheTwoMind
Summary: I have no idea where I am, or even who I am... I don't even know if I'm human... All I know, is there's a cocky voice in my head, a cute girl I want to protect, and a weapon of mass destruction, that I'll use to protect the people I care for... "RABBIT! TANK! EVOL MATCH!"


**AN: Hi! Ideas time! I WILL CONTINUE THE OTHERS! I JUST NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING OKAY?!**

* * *

Nnnngh… Where the hell am I…?

"Who are you…?"

"Where am I…?" I grumbled, sitting up groggily, rubbing the back of my head…

I looked around, and found a girl shaking my shoulder, seeming panicked.

"Shh! Don't make a sound!" The girl hissed into my ear, pulling me down quickly, just before a fist burst through the wall, right where my head would have been. After a moment, the fist retracted, and I could hear stomping sounds heading away from me…

"W-What was that…?" I asked, scared for my life.

"One of the patrol guards. Who are you?" The girl asked me, nervously. She looked about Fifteen, and she had dirty blonde hair…

"Huh…? Uh… I'm…" I trailed off, coming to a blank… "Why can't I remember my name…?" I asked quietly, shaking a little…

"I-It's okay… You can't remember…?" The girl asked, seeming a little too calm…

"N-Nothing… M-My mind is just… Blank… I-I have knowledge, but no memories…" I mumbled, hugging my knees.

"That's… Unfortunately normal here… Ever since… He showed up…" The girl told me, sighing in dismay… "People go missing, and new people show up without something important…" She explained at my confused glance.

"Who's… He…?" I asked her quietly.

"He? Well… All we really know is… He's a Cape, and that nobody's able to get in or out of the town without Him knowing… Nobody can stop him…" She explained… Cape…?

"Cape…?" I asked, the word being oddly familiar…

"You know, a Parahuman? … A person with powers?" She tried to explain.

"It sounds familiar but… It's not coming to mind…" I grumbled, chewing my lip… "Who are you anyway?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm Lily… We don't exactly do last names here anymore… It's supposed to make it easier for Him to find us…" She explained.

I nodded, looking around… And then I saw a bag… "What's in there?" I asked her, hoping it was something possibly helpful…

"I… Don't know… It was there when I found you though… Maybe it's something useful?" Lily Questioned, passing it to me.

I opened it, and found something… Amazing…

"T-This is…" I stammered, my brain whirring painfully…

"You recognise it?!" She hissed in shock.

"Y-Yeah… It's the… _**Evol Driver!**_" I exclaimed, before covering my mouth due to how I'd suddenly found myself shouting. I grabbed it from the bag, passing the bag itself to Lily, making it rattle.

"W-Why did you shout?!" She hissed at me, as she guided me away from the place I woke up.

"I-I don't know…" I muttered, glancing at the Evol Driver in my hand… Why was it so familiar?! It just resonated with my brain…

* * *

"We should be safe here…" Lily muttered, as we hid inside of a small tunnel she had made me crawl into… It wasn't too tight, but it was definitely made for a smaller person…

"Can you tell me more about… Him?" I asked her.

Lily tensed up for a moment, before nodding. "From what I know… He's a Bio-Tinker of sorts… The Guards… They're the people who rebelled against him at first, or whoever draws his Ire most recently… The only way to beat them is to kill them, but… They're still in there… When they got cut in half from the waist once… The person was still in there… Like it was a fleshy suit of mind controlling armour…" She whispered, like she was scared He could hear her…

"What about removing the suits?" I asked her.

"It could work… But they'd never stay still long enough to get them off... You'd have to be a brute to rip off the suit fast enough, and any time somebody triggers, He takes them and makes them one of his private forces…"

I glanced at the Evol Driver… An idea forming in my mind… "Ghk!" I gasped, as a splitting pain attacked my skull!

"A-Are you okay?!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm in worry.

"M-My brain…" I whispered, clutching my head. The Evol Driver sparked slightly in my hand…

E-Everything… Went… _**Dark…**_

* * *

"A-Are you okay…?" Lily asked, shaking his shoulder, worried…

His eyes snapped open, glowing a bright red… He crawled out of the tunnel, and stood up… "_**Observe… And make sure to show him how it's done.**_" He said, his voice altered in a weird way… And then, he slammed the Evol Driver into his waist.

"**EVOL DRIVER!**" It announced, forming a belt around his waist.

From his hands, two small odd looking bottles appeared, but they were white…

"_**Hm? Odd…**_" He turned, seeing Lily holding the bag. He approached her, and dug through the bag, pulling out a red bottle, and a blue one… "_**Good enough…**_"

He shook them, and then twisted the caps, before dropping them into the Driver…

"**RABBIT! TANK! EVOLMATCH!**" The Driver shouted maniacally…

He put his hand on the crank, and began to turn it, as tubing appeared around him…

"**Are you ready…?"**

"_**Henshin.**_" He announced, a smirk on his face…

"**RABBITTANK! FUHAHAHAHA!**" The Driver announced, as the tubing slammed into him, forming armour on his body…

"_**Girl… Take note. This form, is MadBuild…**_" He told her, as she looked at him…

He had a black undersuit… On his legs looked like a combination of Tank Treads and rabbit feet…. His armour was oddly designed, segmented in an almost natural way… On his helmet, were the images of a Rabbit and a Tank...

He then charged at a nearby guard, grabbing it by the arm, which it tore off, taking the rest of the Flesh suit with it. And then the next guard, then the next, and the next…

Lily watched, as the Patrol Guards were freed…

"H-How did you…?" She stammered, as he came to a halt, almost all of the Guards defeated…

"_**He won't remember any of this. Tell him what you can… But make sure he only uses the other bottles when he's ready, or he'll die or whatever.**_" He told her, removing the bottles and driver… And then… He collapsed…

* * *

"Nnngh… W-What… Happened…?" I asked, sitting up, with Lily helping me…

"Y-You freed so many…" She stammered, hugging me tightly.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"W-Well…" She began, before she began to explain…

"Mad… Build…" I muttered, looking at the Evol Driver, sitting innocently in my hands…

"He… Or, you? Said you wouldn't remember…" Lily added, watching as people began to recover from whatever I had done to them…

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice screeched, approaching us.

Everyone began to panic, and huddled around me.

"My creations! My lovely monsters!" A horrid looking man screeched, looking at the flesh that had been ripped away from the people underneath the Guards… "What have you done?!" He demanded, glaring in my direction… And then his gaze focused on Lily… "YOU! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!" He screeched, and snapped his fingers, summoning much more dangerous looking monsters… "GET HER!" He screamed, the monsters slowly approaching Lily, the former Guards scrambling out of the way, while Lily hid behind me…

"This… Isn't good…" I muttered, before I felt something strange…

"A-Are you okay…?" Lily mumbled quietly, looking at me from behind.

"So… Shall we begin your Destruction?" I asked, my voice having a cocky tone to it…


End file.
